<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusk And Dawn by Nei_Sutera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588568">Dusk And Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nei_Sutera/pseuds/Nei_Sutera'>Nei_Sutera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dawn - Freeform, Dusk - Freeform, Goodbye, Grave, M/M, Police, Robbery, Sad, gun - Freeform, moon and sun, shot, teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nei_Sutera/pseuds/Nei_Sutera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the dusk and the dawn while you are the moon and the sun. Without you, my beauty will cease to exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dusk And Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked toward him with a bouquet of white flowers in my hand, this alluring white flower is what he used to love. Nervousness is forming in my chest as I getting closer and closer to him. I sighed as I handed him the flowers in my hand. I plastered a smile in my face as I looked at his name engraved on the tombstone.</p><p>"Suga, how are you?" The smile on my face slowly faded as I stop myself from screaming. Instead of putting the white flowers on the side of his grave, I threw it away as far as I can. I held onto my hair, pulling it. Frustration is filling me up as I sit down on the well-trimmed grass. I looked at empty space as a question slipped in my mouth. </p><p>  "Suga, Why did you leave me? You said you will stay by my side me? Why did we ended up like this?" Some scenario from the past flashed in front of my eyes as I looked in the clear, blue sky. </p><p> </p><p>  "Daichi!" Our eyes met while you were walking to my direction. A smile automatically formed on my lips while watching an angel walked toward me. You were so beautiful, an angel descended upon the earth to accompany me for the rest of my life. </p><p>Some students greeted you which is you returned with a smile. I felt a butterfly playing in my stomach just by watching you laugh and smile when you're talking to your students. I automatically intertwined our hands after you hugged me. </p><p> "How's your day?" You gave me a wide smile and told me about your classes and students as your answer for my question. I can't stop looking at you in awe. Every time I see you, I keep on mesmerizing and falling for you over and over again. </p><p>  "How about you? How's your work Daichi?" His voice is so soft and melodic like a sound I will never get tired on listening. I looked at our hands intertwined with each other. I still can't believe that we were together. </p><p> "It's fine. Just too much cases to handle but I'm still  enjoying my job as a police." I said to him with sweetness in my voice. You were about to reply when a phone's ringing tone interrupted you. I just watched you talking with someone over the phone. My brows furrowed when your expression changed. Your bright smile turned into a worried look. You looked at me with indescribable expression, expression I never thought I would see in your face. </p><p> "I'm sorry Daichi, I..." You avoided your gaze, "...I need to go." With that, you run away, not letting me say anything. </p><p> Weeks or months passed by but you still didn't reach to me. It was like you completely cut our ties. I wanted to visit you at your home but whenever I went there, you were not there. I also asked your co-teachers but they had no idea where you are.</p><p>'Sugawara, where are you?'</p><p>I can't help but to worry. I'm unable to visit your home these past few days because we needed to prepare for the important operation where we are going to arrest the most wanted criminal. We got a tip from our informant that there will be a robbery in Karasuno's Diamond, the largest jewelry store in Tokyo, and the mastermind of the robbery will be the criminal we keep chasing for a years now. </p><p>  "Are you ready?" Our chief asked as we preparing ourselves. I put my pistol in the gun holster attached in my waistband. I also put a pocket gun in the another gun holster attached in my above my ankle. With fierce look, I turned at my Chief and answered, "Yes chief!" </p><p>  We were quietly watching the Karasuno's Diamond and there's no strange things happen in the store. I'm a little bit confused because our informant said that the group will be here at any moment. My partner decided to enter the jewelry and I groaned in annoyance after knowing that there's no criminal in there. </p><p>We decided to observe the jewelry store once again and not long enough when we received a news from our informant that we were just danced in the palms of the mastermind. It was a misinformation. The real target is in the Shiratorizawa Museum where the most valuable statue found. Humor said that statue was made of gold, it was just covered with cement to prevent catching attention but the sly criminal known that it's not just a humor. We immediately rode our cars and drove it as fast as we could. While we were driving going to Shiratorizawa Museum I texted Sugawara. </p><p>Message: Suga, I will visit you after the operation. Please wait for me and used the grey hoodie I gave you to warm yourself. It's raining cats and dogs, I love you.</p><p> Message sent.</p><p>I looked outside the car window but the uneasy feeling was not fading away. I decided to call Sugawara.</p><p> Calling Sugawara...</p><p>  Beep...beep...beep...</p><p> I sighed and just focus my attention to our operation. We arrived at the Museum and saw some look-outs with guns in their hands. We ready ourselves as we exchanged gunshots with the criminals. We positioned ourselves as our chief telling the criminals to surrender using a megaphone. We didn't mind our clothes soaking in the rain, we only focused on how to make this operation a success.</p><p>I heard our chief talked in the two way radio after a beep.</p><p> "Observe them properly. The mastermind is wearing a gray hoodie." Beep...beep...</p><p> I pressed the button and wait for a beeping sound before speaking. </p><p>  "It is Aichi 2. Roger that. Me and Anaka 3 are watching the suspects at 12:00." I responded clear and loud enough to be heard. I looked at my partner Tanaka as we observed the place. Another beep was heard in my earpiece and our chief voice was heard. </p><p>"The mastermind must be caught...dead or alive."</p><p>    Is it just me or I'm hyperventilating? Not long enough when we heard a crashed. We saw a car rushing away as the riders fire at us. Tanaka got shot in his arm but we still rushed to our car to follow the escaping criminals. I informed the others using our two way radio and drove straight to follow the car. Tanaka ready his shotgun as we getting closer to the car. He shot one of the tires making it stopped. We got out of our car as we carefully went closer to the escapees' car with our guns pointing at them, waiting for someone to move or get out. Someone run and pointed a gun at me but Tanaka's reflexes are fast enough to pushed me away. I just got scraped thanks to my partner. The two escapees ran while we were distracted, I saw one of them wearing a grey hoodie so I got up and run after him. I shot him in left leg and he got lucky that it was only a scrape. I wondered why he didn't used the gun he's holding to shot at me back, he's just keep on running. He got cornered in the narrowed street. </p><p>   I pointed my gun against him, his back is facing me. "Put your weapons down and surrender." Instead of obeying what I said, he fished something in his pocket. I got alerted when he type something on his phone and put it in his ear. </p><p>  "I said put your weapon down!" But he seemed not hearing me. I knew he was talking to someone but only muffled sounds are what I heard. I think he's calling for back-up. I shot his hand making him dropped the phone. He tried to run so I shot him twice, no thrice. My chief said that he's a wanted criminal that shouldn't let escape. If I need to stained my hand with his blood just to stop his mortal sins, I would pull the trigger without any remorse.</p><p>  I walked closer to him to see if he's still breathing. My eyes suddenly went to familiar rabbit embroidery in the upper arm part of the left sleeve of the hoodie. I remembered I embroidered the same cute rabbit in the grey hoodie I gave to Suga. I immediately ran to the guy but the other officers stopped me from him. </p><p>  "Officer Sawamura, don't get closer to the suspect. He might just playing dead and kill all of us here if we let our guards down." I felt something snapped out of me. I glared at him, I really wanted to snapped his neck into half.</p><p>"He's not the mastermind, he's innocent!. He's Sugawara Koushi, a teacher and he'll never do such morbid things!" I tried to tugged their hands off me. The guy looked at me as if he's misunderstood something.</p><p>  "So you're an accomplice of him huh?" He gestured the others to handcuffed me, all I can do was to screamed that I am not an abettor and kept looking at the dead body as they dragged me away from him. I saw them made the body lay down straight and a tears flooded in my eyes when I saw the face of my angel filled with bruises, blood and wounds.</p><p>  "Suga! Please wake up!" I keep screaming at the top of my lungs hoping that he will open his eyes to heed my call.</p><p>My line of vision went to the vermilion blood flowing from his gunshot wounds. It was mixing in the rain water as the rain gets heavy. Realization hit me hard that I'm the one who killed him. </p><p>I blinked twice as my flashbacks ended. I took out my phone and play a recorded voice of yours. </p><p>A heavy breathing will heard as my voice saying 'drop your weapon down' registered in the voice mail. </p><p>  'You filled my heart with serenity. You were the dusk I want to see every time I watch the sun sets down and you are the dawn I always waiting to look in awe as the sun rises up in the east. You are the beautiful scenery before the darkness filled the sky and you are the pleasing vista that keeps me felt warm as my world filled with light again. Don't ever felt sorry for our love that left unfinished.' </p><p>With that, a gunshots will be heard.</p><p>   Every time I played this voice mail, I can't help but to let my tears rolled down. That voice mail is the last thing he did before my gun killed him. He was not calling for back-up back then, he was trying to reach me out but I'm busy bringing him to the depths of the earth. He didn't even recognized my voice when I asked him to put his weapon down because of mixed nervousness and fear. </p><p>  "Hey tell me Suga, why did you have to do that? If you need money, I am willing to help you. Why did you have to joined them?" I found out that the day he received the call when we were walking, he received a news about his mother having a stage four heart cancer and needs to undergo surgery immediately. He didn't want to trouble me so he asked someone for money and he got himself in the middle of something he shouldn't be. He was used by the mastermind and I promise, I will find him, he needs to pay the price for what he did.</p><p>  "I love you Suga, I always do. You promised me that you we will build our own family but why are you there, to the the afterlife? Leaving me behind, mourning and lost." I slowly touched your beautiful name engraved in the tombstone. There's a hole in my heart that only you can filled up but I took your chance filling it up by taking your life. I'm so sorry Suga. </p><p>  I played the voice mail once again. I smile as a words slipped out of my mouth. </p><p>  "Suga, you're my sun and moon. You are the moon rising up in the east, giving a vivid color to me as a dusk in the afternoon. You are the moon that keeps me breathtaking as your light painted me with colors as you falls down. You, as a moon, filled me with beauty as dawn." And now you're gone, there's no sun or moon that will makes me beautiful. No one can replace you just like no other things can replace the sun and moon in the sky.</p><p>  "You didn't know but your absence makes the whole world seem empty. No words can explain the sadness in the depths of my soul."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>